


Harmless

by Hazel_Inle



Series: The Two-Faced Paradox [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Battle, Blood, Execution, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Violence, bamf mitaka, hux is such a little shit, the commander is bad at commanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/pseuds/Hazel_Inle
Summary: General Hux is overseeing an inspection of the commander and crew of the Oppressor star destroyer, only for the resistance to attack during his visit. What originally seemed like a disastrous day, turned into a discovery that no one, not even the Commander of the Oppressor, saw coming.The new Lieutenant in the corner of the bridge is more than what he seems...





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which the galaxy introduces a new kind of Mitaka...

The attack was entirely unexpected as yet another vibration rattled the _Oppressor._ Troopers ran down halls in groups, securing areas in case of hostile boarding, which seemed more and more likely as the minutes passed by. Pilots fled towards the hangars to take flight and fight tête-à-tête with the notorious X-Wings of the Resistance.

The bridge was in a frenzy of alarms and shouted notifications between officers. The commander of the vessel was equally frazzled, as this entire affair was entirely unforeseen as well as poorly timed; General Hux had come to oversee the progress of the brand new ship and its efficiency. So far, the day had been a disaster.

His second in command mistook the General for a cadet because of his youthful appearance, the hyper-drive was still damaged from a previous assault, and to add icing to the cake, the _Resistance_ decided to show up to further the damage. The general seemed unconcerned about the matter, and almost appeared _bored_ by the Resistance’s attack and the _Oppressor_ ’s retaliation. The unimpressed gaze flitted over the bridge and when it focused on the commander was like a sharp backhand to the face to anyone who saw it.

“Shields at 20 percent, Sir!” An officer cried from across the bridge as they picked themselves off the floor after the latest shudder.

“We cannot take much more, Sir!” the second in command warned from next to the commander. The commander sighed heavily in worry, but also in frustration.

“General Hux, Sir, with all due respect, why don’t _you_ take the command?” he asked the ginger general, who was plucking a piece of lint off the sleeve of his greatcoat that was laid over his shoulders casually.

Hux spared him a glance that was almost demeaning, infuriating the commander.

“And usurp your rightful command over this vessel? I think not.”

He waved a hand over the bridge.

“Think of this as a test to your leadership. And so far from this inspection, it’s been _mediocre_.”

Hux drew himself to his full height and narrowed his eyes, “I suggest you realize that if you do not get yourself together, we will be _boarded_ , and you may have to show me that your so called 92 percent blaster accuracy is not an exaggeration from your academy years!”

The commander was incensed at the insult, but was interrupted by another violent quake, knocking everyone off balance. Except the _general_ , of _course_. Emergency lights blared red from quite a few consoles and the din from their alarms was insufferable.

Another officer yelled that the Resistance had taken down the last of their hyper-drive and their thrusters. They were dead in space; boarding was eminent.

Hux gave him what could only be called a “I told you so, idiot” look before turning his attention to the trapezoid viewports. The canvas of the dogfights outside was a sight to behold, a psychedelic show of flashing lights from blaster cannon fire and various explosions from the not so lucky pilots. It would’ve been a grand presentation indeed, if there was not an immediate feeling of doom coming from the display.

Hux seemed to be in contemplation, hardly an emotion for a stranded general with a price on his head larger than many would boast of.

The commander shouted to his officers to dispatch troopers to protect the bridge at all costs, the fear now betraying him. Hux didn’t even spare him a glance as he turned to regard the bridge entrance. The officers nearest to the door were dancing in a agitation, flicking between the decision of whether they should close the blast doors or not. One finally made a decision and sealed it off. No sooner was it closed when a shout of terror came from the pit

“They’re right outside the Bridge command!”

“Brace for close combat!” the commander bellowed, taking out his blaster.

“ _Too late!”_

The blast doors exploded inwards in a raging inferno that made those closest scatter either willingly though reflex or forced by the intensity. Blaster fire came immediately though the smoke and debris, the blue light streaking across the once believed unreachable part of the ship. From where they stood, dead troopers were lying in the hall, burn marks from the bolts while blood pooled on the reflective floor.

Officers scrambled for their side-arms, shooting blindly in fear and panic at the enemy without regard to their fellow comrades. Some stood petrified, shocked that their enemy actually had a face and stood before them in flesh and blood rather than a simulation. The commander shot down two of them before he recieved fire to his dominant arm, impairing his aim.

The bridge was bathed in blood from the dead and wounded, and the screams of agony mixed with the cries of panicked horror; a true cacophonous din for an unsightly horror Holovid.

Hux was not engaging at all in battle; his sidearm was _still_ in its holster. The commander was about to roar his outrage, when he noticed how intently he was staring into the distance. He followed the line of vision and was stunned to find that he was watching one of his newly commissioned Lieutenants.

What was his name, Mitado? Mikato? Mikiri? Something like that.

He did his job perfectly in his station, and achieved highest honors in the academy, including the title of Valedictorian. Polite, respectful, and even obliging at times to do more than what was required of him. He was, _quiet_ , however. Never spoke to anyone, except perhaps in free hours. He kept to himself, didn’t make eye contact unless he was addressing a superior, and never _never_ raised his voice. He was the picture of _harmless_ , which made it intriguing that he even made it to simulations in the highest regarded academy of _Arkanis,_ of all places.

Lieutenant what’s-his-face was taking cover from behind the side of his console in perfect close quarters combat form, shooting back at the enemy with deadly precision. His face was schooled in absolute concentration upon the opposing side, though a glance around every second or so showed that he also was hyper aware of his surroundings.

A rogue resistance fighter leapt over the nearest console, blaster blazing with a battle cry, when the Lieutenant stood and thrusted a previously unseen vibroblade into his throat, silencing him immediately. Blood burst from the man’s neck and soaked the Lieutenant’s uniform, splashing onto his face like trophy war-paint. His facial expression was calm, collected, and emotionless.

The Lieutenant then turned towards the commander and pointed his blaster at him, eyes determined and aggressive… _bloodthirsty._ It was a completely different picture from the rest of his impassive face. He shot, and a resistance fighter fell behind him, his no doubt would-be murderer. The officer then abandoned the knife and took up the Resistance’s automatic blaster rifle to turn it against its previous owner’s side. The set semi-automatic fire gunned down the entrance’s intruders and pushed the attack back and out of the Bridge.

Reinforcements arrived at last, and in a few short minutes, the battle was over.Struck and bruised, the _Oppressor_ floated in space with smoke and fire with the Resistance no longer interested, beaten back for another day.

As the wounded were carried out on stretchers and the dead counted for records, the general demanded an audience with the commander, and pulled him aside at the threshold of the ruined blast doors. Dreading what the man was to say, the commander’s anticipation drew closer towards a reprimand or a snarky comment. What he did not expect was a question.

“Who was that Lieutenant?” Hux demanded. There was no mistaking who he meant.

The commander scoured his mind for the right name in a flustered rush, before finally recalling.

“Mitaka. Five-year Commission. Been under my command for about half a standard year. Young. Harmless. Green.”

“Based off his performance today, he is about as harmless and green as the gangster run planet _Tatooine_ ,” Hux snapped. “Unlike the _rest_ of your crew. Have you been telling them not to engage in further training to keep themselves steeled and prepared for situations such as this!?”

Hux’s expression displayed absolute disgust and the commander’s eyes wavered with a guilty flick.

“You are a _shame_ to the First Order, and you may consider yourself relieved of duty as soon as I have an audience with the Supreme Leader!” Hux said, turning on his heel to walk away from the sputtering ex-commander. Hux approached the Lieutenant directly, who immediately stood at attention and kept his eyes ahead in respect.

“At ease.”

Mitaka did so, relaxing his stance slightly.

“A very impressive performance, Lieutenant,” Hux commended. “It is rare to see such tenacity and efficiency within an officer such as yourself.”

“Thank you, Sir,” came the reply.

“Your commanding officer called you green. _Harmless_ , even.” He continued, tone suggesting he was digging around for his reaction and character. “Why is that?”

“I have only been in the field for 6 standard month's time, Sir, since I graduated from Arkanis.”

Hux gave the Lieutenant a satisfied look with a nod to punctuate it. The commander recalled that Hux too was a graduate of Arkanis. Must have felt he was worthy of such an honor.

“I see. Well, considering that this is indeed a rare and precious find, I am offering you a transfer to my bridge crew. It just so happens I have a _place_ for you.”

The commander was confused by the sudden flash of possessiveness that was laced into the general’s voice and the predatory eyes he was giving Mitaka. The lieutenant betrayed nothing in response.

“I would be honored to accept, Sir,” Mitaka replied instead.

“Very good. We leave in one hour. Meet me at my shuttle in hangar AC-211 with your belongings.” Hux paused for a second in thought. “Give an Arkanis farewell to the ex-commander of the _Oppressor_ , before you go.”

Mitaka saluted and Hux turned to leave.

As Hux passed by the commander, he spared him a glance that was triumphant, and the commander could have sworn he heard him mutter under his breath, “He’s _mine_ now…”

The commander exhaled once Hux rounded the corner and was out of sight. He turned his head to look upon the young Lieutenant, the man stoic as ever. His gaze upon him was unwavering, however; unsettling, almost. Regardless, he decided to bid farewell to him anyway. He approached and was only partially perturbed when he did not salute him.

“It was a pleasure to have you serve on my ship, Lieutenant,” the commander said, forcing a smile.

Mitaka’s expression flickered something dark, causing the dishonored officer to falter in his façade.

“A pleasure to serve with someone _harmless?_ ” he replied coldly. Before he could react, Mitaka’s hand raised to level itself with space between the ex-commander’s eyes.

The view of the blaster’s barrel pointing directly at his skull and the remorseless aura in Mitaka’s eyes were the last things the commander saw.

“ _Farewell_ , _Sir_.”

  



End file.
